


Unbroken Circle

by daistaf



Category: BioShock Infinite, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Dark Harry, F/M, Harry Potter x Bioshock Infinite Crossover, Mystery, Powerful Harry, Romance, Video Game Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daistaf/pseuds/daistaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter x Bioshock Infinite crossover. Harry/Elizabeth.<br/>Something very wrong happens in the Department of Mysteries and Harry is left without a godfather..and without a hand, but with a burning need, born from guilt to find him and set everything straight.  But nothing is easy for Harry Potter, especially when two strange redheads had a hand in all of this</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: The Veil that is not

**Author's Note:**

> AN Read Please: Hey guys! Bioshock Infinite is in my opinion one of the best games I’ve ever played, and boy I played games… The storyline, the characters, mainly Elizabeth, which I thing is the best video game character of all time, and the ending… made this game Legendary! I just fell in love with its atmosphere and incredible narration. I just needed some continuation of the game, so “this” was born. ;) It would be a Harry Potter x Bioshock Infinite crossover. If you played the game it’s better, because you’ll understand much more hidden information in the narration, but having played the game isn’t necessary as it will be an AU, of both Harry Potter and Bioshock Infinite. The pairing will be Harry/Elizabeth. (She is just too awesome!) The narration will be in first person, which is a first for me (no pun intended) so bear with me and I hope you like it!

#####################################################################################################################################

July 31, 2005

            I don’t really know where to begin… *sigh* Today is my 25th birthday and of all the crazy things I lived in my more than usual life, this one crowns them all. They are here… And even after all those things I went through, it’s still hard to believe that I haven’t just imagined things. That my mind hasn’t just created them out of necessity, like the memories that appeared after each of my…jumps. But I know that it’s real, they are real. After all I’m now immune to the memory backlash. I..I don’t know why I’m still continuing to record this… *sigh* I think that I’m so used to this that it became, soothing. And Merlin knows how many times I was too close to the end…  
            They proposed me a deal. And I know they’re not lying about it. I know when someone lies to me. And they are not lying. I think I’ll accept their offer. It’s long due for me to leave this…loop. I fulfilled my duty. I repented for my sins. Nothing holds me any longer. Furthermore, they said that she was special…like me.

#####################################################################################################################################

 

**Chapter 1:** The Veil that is not.

.  
.  
.  
After sending a quick stunner toward the Death Eater, which crumbled unceremoniously before my eyes, I rapidly approached my foe and snapped his wand it two. Turning around, I saw Sirius, exchanging lightning fast curses and jinxes with his mad cousin. He was good with a wand. After all the things I’ve heard about him and my father, I knew. He was good with a wand. But not tonight. I saw as a particularly fast curse hit him and he stumbled backward, exactly toward the Veil of Death. My heart skipped a beat and all I could hear was the mad cackle made by Bellatrix as Sirius neared his fatal end. And I couldn’t let it happen. I couldn’t let my last father figure die, all because of my stupid mistake. So I wished with all my might to reach him in time and stop his fall. I think that my magic responded to my need and for a second I lost my sight as everything blurred in front of me, everything but Sirius. But as fast as I ran to him, it wasn’t fast enough, and he touched the Veil. A major part of his body was already halfway when I reacted… At the time, I don’t know if it was my Gryffindor side or was it fate, but I jumped toward him, without thinking about the consequences that such a foolish act could provoke. I jumped and reached with my left hand to grasp him. But what I didn’t foresee, was for the Veil to begin shrinking, and very quickly. And as half of my forearm passed through the passage, it suddenly closed on itself…and on my arm. For an instant, everything slowed down, as if time itself stopped flowing while I passed through the now Veil-less archway. I heard Hermione cry my name… “Harry!” They must have thought that I crossed the Veil… If only... But, alas nothing is easy in the life of one Harry Potter. And as the instant of silence ended, I crumbled with a grunt on the other side of the archway. Again, I heard Bellatrix, but this time she was laughing a triumphant laugher, happy that she had disposed of her cousin. And hearing her made me angry, very angry. I still don’t know if it was again my magic that protected me, or if it was all due to adrenalin, but I completely overlooked the fact that I was missing half of my forearm, cut and taken away by the Veil along with Sirius. How such a major loss could be ignored is still a mystery to me. Regardless of all this I pursued the laughing Death Eater as she ran away, disregarding me in her euphoric bliss. I ran after her, blood flowing freely from my stump, but completely ignored by my rage infused mind, that wanted nothing more than to hurt the demon that had taken Sirius away from me. Soon enough we were in the Atrium and no longer being able to contain myself, I launched a Crucio with all my hate. She stood no chance before my powerful and raw emotion. She brutally collided with the floor and her screams of pain echoed in the great hall. It was like music to my ears, and I maintained the spell, my anger taking over my rational side. She trashed violently on the stone floor as I approached her; with each step, making the spell even stronger than before. Suddenly I heard a voice.

“Harry! Harry, stop it!” It was Remus. His heavy steps barely resounded in the hall, the screams filling the stone Atrium. “Harry!” he cried again, taking a hold of my left elbow, and immediately gasping in surprise and unconsciously taking a step back. “Harry! What happened to your arm?!” he exclaimed. And this time I turned away from the trashing Bellatrix and raised my left arm to my eyes. This time the shock was enough to freeze me in place, and my heart skipped a few beats. _‘My arm. What happened to my arm?’_ I thought, completely overwhelmed by the new occurrence. My surprise was so great that I unconsciously lifted the Cruciatus curse. But the deed was done… It was too late for her.  
       Still under the shock, I never saw the Killing curse that approached me at great speed. Was it not for Remus, I think that I would have died that night. But he was there, and by a twist of fate, he grabbed me and pushed me to the ground, saving my life, and unknowingly…a million of others. The next instant Dumbledore was standing in front of us, shielding us from my aggressor, Voldemort. Their battle was short but very impressive, and for once in my life, I wondered why I wasn’t capable of such things? After all, the young Tom Riddle was already so powerful in his Hogwarts years, so why not me? That thought was the first step of many that completely changed my future. And as Voldemort backed off, and while everyone thought he was retreating, I felt something slam in my head like a sledgehammer not unlike Snape’s painful probes but so much more, making me cry out in pain. I saw an immeasurable number of things and at the same time nothing at all. Too much information for my brain, and as I discovered a moment later, for Voldemort too. He fell to his knees a few feet behind me, taking his head in his hands and letting an inhuman cry of pain. He was struggling with it more, much more than me, I could feel it through our link, our link that was breaking under the pressure. Finally with a snap, the connection was destroyed, the images leaving my mind and I crumbled to the ground. I heard then as the Dark Lord painfully rose to his feet, slowly calling for his servant. “Bellatrix… Bellatrix!” he croaked, but his only answer was silence. She was no longer there. With another cry, this time of frustration, he turned on himself and disappeared, but not fast enough as the Minister and the Aurors had had enough time to see, that the Boy-Who-Lied, was telling the truth…

I don’t know what had happened, but I have my suspicions that when Voldemort entered in my head, he interacted with a part of my mind that I didn’t know existed. And that part of my mind hadn’t liked the intrusion. I was certain that it had severed my connection to Riddle, and at the same time, crippled him. I didn’t know to what extent, but he hasn’t left the battle unscathed, that was sure.

“Harry”, I heard Remus whisper again, as a commotion started around us. “Harr-…” he continued, but I never heard the end of his sentence, as everything faded to black and I lost consciousness.

 

*******

 

When I awoke, it wasn’t due to the three comatose days I’ve rested in the bed, but because of the mind numbing pain in my left arm that just wouldn’t let me sleep. Slowly turning my head toward my injured limb, I winced at what I saw, the true meaning of what happened slowly registering in my mind. Sirius was no more…and now I was crippled… Could magic heal such a major injury? And would whatever the Veil had done to him allow it?  
            The answer was yes and no… Quite a paradox, wouldn’t you say?  
Only a few minutes after I regained consciousness, mediwizards entered my room. They must have had charms or wards to inform them when a patient woke up, because otherwise it was too much for a coincidence. After getting their usual “How do you feel, Mr. Potter?” and being on the receiving end of my harsh glare, the medics shifted awkwardly under my gaze and finally approached my bed.  
            Before any of them could utter another word, I spoke up. “Can you heal my arm?”

No, they couldn’t. If I still had the rest of the arm, they could bind it together with no problem. Regrowing a limb or a part of it in its entirety was near to impossible. But still feasible. The problem wasn’t in their competence or lack of thereof. No… The contact with the Veil, and whatever it did to me, made it impossible regrow the arm. The part where my forearm was severed just refused to accept any sort of healing magic. It made me angry, but I still couldn’t do anything about it. And that’s when an idea popped in my head; Wormtail… Vodemort had replaced his hand with a magical one. It was Dark magic, but still...it could work. That was the second step.

When later, Dumbledore along with other people came to see me, I was of mixed feelings. On one hand, I wanted nothing but to be left in peace, but on the other hand I wanted to find answers, about Sirius, about my arm.

 

“I’m sorry, my boy..” he said, in his grandfatherly voice. “All that shouldn’t have happened.” He continued, as Hermione and Ron approached my bed. “Hey mate…” was the redhead’s greetings, as he glanced to my left arm. I knew it wasn’t voluntary from him, but it still made me angry, and a scowl marred my face. He must have caught on his slip and blushed a deep red. Hermione launched Ron a glare and took my right hand in hers, squeezing it a little too tightly than necessary. I immediately understood that she was reassuring me as much as herself, and squeezed back. But the smile never showed on my face. I couldn’t smile. Not after all that happened.

“We’ll find a way, Harry…” she whispered me in the ear. “I promise you.”

 

*********

 

“Bellatrix was put back in Azkaban, Harry. She opposed no resistance.” Dumbledore explained me, as I sat in a chair across from him. “Along with other Death Eaters that you and your friends incapacitated.” He continued.

“Good.” Was all I said back.

“Harry. You used an Unforgivable curse. You brought Bellatrix to insanity.”

“Not more than she already was…” I replied coldly.

“Harry…” he began again, but I had had enough.

“She deserved it! Sirius is gone! She killed him!” I exclaimed, losing my cool. “Sirius is gone…all because of me…” I finished with a whisper. The guilt was eating me inside out. It was my fault that I ran headfirst in Voldemort’s trap. Hermione was right, again. And it cost me my godfather and my hand.

“About that, Harry.” Dumbledore continued, seeing that arguing on the Death Eater’s fate was useless. But something in his voice put me on edge. I could feel that another thing would again disrupt my already messed up life. “The prophecy that Voldemort wanted was about you and him, Harry.”

“But it was destroyed.” I remarked, remembering the moment.

“Indeed. But it was just a copy.” The Headmaster explained. “The real one is here.” He continued, pointing toward his head. “I was the one that received the prophecy from a seer.”

 

Suddenly, I felt a cold shiver travel my body. _‘It couldn’t be..’_ I thought, refusing to accept the harsh truth. During the time that I tried to calm down, Dumbledore waived his hand and the Pensive standing on his desk came alive and for the first time, I heard the “Prophecy”. It was like getting a freezing cold shower. I was the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One… Out of a sudden my eyes widened, and anger of immeasurable proportion slowly took over my mind. Not because I realized that the old man knew since the very beginning what I was destined to do, and had done nothing to prepare me to it. No… What made me seething with rage was that he knew that Voldemort wanted the prophecy and still let me go after it to the ministry; let Sirius go after me…

“You knew!!” I cried out, jumping to my feet, my hand furiously needing to break something. “You knew and still have done nothing to prevent it! It wasn’t my stupidity that killed Sirius, nor was it Bellatrix’s curse that killed Sirius! NO! It was your inaction that killed Sirius!” I screamed, and with anger pushed the pensive from the table, that crashed to the ground in a thousand of pieces. “It was your fault!” I continued with anger, breaking another of his priceless artifacts. Dumbledore made nothing to stop me in my rage induced carnage, as I continued to destroy everything that got under my hand. After a few minutes, there was nothing else to vent my anger on, and I stopped, launching the old man a harsh glare. I heard the previous Headmasters whisper in their canvas, and for a second I felt ashamed by my reaction, but the next, I squashed that feeling and approached him, my brows furrowed.

“I’m sorry, Harry. I know that I made some irreparable mistakes, but no one can be infallible, and more than anyone, and old man that had seen and done too much in his too long life.” He began. “I beg your pardon, Harry. Now, because of my folly, Sirius perished and you…” he sighed, for once showing how old he was. “You lost your hand...”

Once again, I felt uncomfortable watching my stump. But again, that brought me to a question that I wanted to ask for a while. The Veil, it had disappeared after Sirius entered it. And while closing on itself, it had severed my arm. What was the Veil?

“What is the Veil?” I asked him, taking a seat across him, like nothing had happened.

“I don’t know Harry. Many centuries wizards and witches studied it and came with the only answer, that it was a door to the afterlife. Nothing that entered returned ever again. A simple touch was enough to take anyone away from this realm.”

“So what happened to Sirius, and to me?” I asked, my anger receding a bit. “After Sirius passed through, the Veil closed on itself and that was what severed my hand. So why I’m still here? I touched it, didn’t I?”

“Indeed, Harry..”

“Then your assumption is wrong!” I exclaimed. I knew that there was something wrong with the Veil. Something that others couldn’t understand. I’ve heard things from the other side. Whispers, other sounds unknown to me, and a song…I’ve heard a girl sing…  

_Will the circle be unbroken_

_By and by, by and by?_

_Is a better home awaiting_

_In the sky, in the sky?_

And I’m certain, I haven’t imagined this. It was as real as Dumbledore sitting in front of me. Something was wrong with the Veil…

 

*******

 

After Dumbledore said exactly the same thing that the mediwizards about my arm, he promised me that he would search for a way for me to get my hand back. But I knew that he wouldn’t find anything. The Chief Warlock wouldn’t meddle with Dark Magic. Even for the Chosen One.

I left his office and went straight to the library. Something had changed. I could feel it in the air. I wouldn’t be going back to the Dursleys. My ultimatum was accepted without discussion, surprising me, to say the truth. Now, I had all the time in the world to find what I was searching for. Dumbledore was wrong about one thing though, Love wasn’t the most powerful emotion of man, Guilt was… And guilty, I was…

Hermione was already there, and books upon books were scattered on the table around her. Her hair was completely disheveled, ink strains could be seen on her uniform and her hands, as she furiously wrote down information. I silently sat down across her and only after I took “ _Medical Progress Through The Ages_ ” that was at her right, she acknowledged me.

“Oh! Harry!” she exclaimed, and seeing my serious face, sobered. “I’ve found nothing for the moment, Harry, I’m sorry.” She sounded completely heartbroken.

“Don’t worry. We’ll find something.” I reassured her, the smile still missing from my face. I stood up and began walking toward the Restricted Section. I needed to find something, and the little slip I acquired from Dumbledore would prove to be very useful. The Library was nearly empty. Exams were behind, and with the news that Voldemort was back, the majority of families had taken their children before the year was officially over. It was logical, after all. They were scared. And the few students that were still in Hogwarts whispered in my wake. It wasn’t new for me, but this time the whispers weren’t about the usual. Now nearly any British witch and wizard knew what happened at the DoM. That I along with my friends fought the Death Eaters to protect a secret weapon, and captured a good number of them. That I, had fought Bellatrix and made the Dark Lord flee. Not by the Great Albus Dumbledore, but by Harry Potter, the Chosen One… but not without loses on my side. They knew about my hand.  
No one dared to cross my path, and it was fine by me. This time they feared me, and feared me for something that “ _I_ ” had done.

After showing Mrs. Pince the slip of paper, I neared the section about Rare Artifacts and Forgotten Magic. I needed to find something about the Veil. Anything. And as I began browsing the books, I stumbled on something peculiar. A book, about Muggle Science, in the section of Rare Artifacts. _‘What are you doing in here?’_ I thought as I grabbed the book from the shelf. The book seemed old, but in perfect condition at the same time. Its dark orange cover was made from a strange material, on the tome’s spine was written a date 1889. It was a century old! I brought it closer to my eyes and read its title: _“Barriers to Trans-Dimensional Travel, by Rosalind Lutece.”_ Barriers to Trans-Dimen-… Wait! Trans-Dimensional Travel?! “Why do I get a foreboding feeling about it?” I whispered. Something wasn’t right. What a Muggle science book about the precise thing I was searching for, was doing on a shelf about magical objects? It couldn’t be just a coincidence. I was sure of it.

Slowly I walked toward a table, completely engrossed by this new mystery. I opened the book and began reading. It was very hard to understand, as many technical words were used, but that didn’t stop me from understanding the concept that this _‘Rosalind Lutece’_ was trying to explain. And when I finished reading the first few chapters, I understood one thing. A thing that would completely change my world, and the worlds of so many others…

“It isn’t a Veil…”

*************

 


	2. Chapter 2: Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important! : This chapter is very heavy in information and time skips. I had to cut many ties before Harry’s arrival to Columbia. So bear with me here. It would be the last chapter with time skips like this. Again, I’m sorry if you find that there is not enough action. But a few surprises await you in this chap. ;)   
> Next time, Columbia!

 

**.**

###########################################################################

October 14, 1996

#First entry#

*sigh* *sigh* Damn it… Damn it all to Hell… What have I done?  *sigh* Thi-…This thing, *sigh* I enchanted this Dictaphone. It should do the deed… I hope. At last it would be always with me. I made sure of it. With the help of My, no… His, no… _”Our”_ memories…

###########################################################################

October 15, 1996

_"The mind of the subject will desperately struggle to create memories where none exist..."_

I should have given a better thought to this law… She was right. But my case is unique. I don’t think that Rosalind Lutece ever thought of what would happen if two identical beings existed in the same dimension at the same time… Me neither… And I paid the price. Seven months. Seven months! Merlin! I lived for seven months a life that my mind had created, without even knowing that something was amiss. Tom Harrison Riddle. That was my name. An identity that my mind came up with when my memories got mixed with the Harry Potter’s of this new dimension. But that didn’t stop there. No… I don’t know if it was the link or something else, because I’m sure the link was destroyed that one night in the Ministry when he tried to possess me, but I received along with my alter-ego’s memories, Voldemort’s… I just can’t describe how disgusted I am. To remember having done such horrible things, even if now I know they aren’t my sins, I…*sigh* God…

###########################################################################

October 16, 1996

_…Will the circle be unbroken_

_By and by, by and by?_

_Is a better home awaiting_

_In the sky, in the sky…_

*sigh* I don’t know, or understand why, and what make this song particular,…but I know one thing now. It’s my anchor, my anchor to sanity. It is the only thing that can bring my memories back once I cross a different dimension. I don’t remember the face of the woman that made me listen to it three days ago, but I’m sure she wasn’t the girl I heard once. That woman, she knew, she knows…she will know…

 ###########################################################################

.

.

Chapter 2: Tears

.

.  
The first month was the hardest. I was desperate to find Sirius and desperate to get my hand back. The latter was easier than I thought. Hermione and I continued to search the Library, but as days went by, we finished by only looking in the Restricted Section. We came to an understanding that the only thing that could help me, would be Dark or forgotten magic. Hermione was more hesitant with the former, and I could understand that. We couldn’t just do a 180 and start using forbidden magic. So we continued to search… And one day, I found it. A blood ritual. A forgotten and forbidden magic. The ritual could heal any wound and regrow any limb, if the caster paid the price… Blood, as its title pointed out, an immense concentration of magic and finally…a quarter of the caster’s life essence. Yes. The ritual took payment by reducing the user’s life. A price that I was ready to pay. And the limb formed by the ritual wouldn’t be real…not of flesh and bones, but like a prosthesis created by magic. It greatly reminded me of the arm that Voldemort made for Wormtail, but I digress…

Two of the components were easy to obtain, well, if you consider giving a quarter of your life away easy, but anyway; it was the last that caused problems. Whatever people said about me, I wasn’t capable of generating _that_ much of energy by myself, at least not unconsciously. Therefore, I needed power sources. And that was harder to obtain.

After the fiasco at the DoM, the little number of friends I had, decreased even further. Still, after many unsuccessful attempts, I managed to assemble enough. So, one evening in the summer after my fifth year, we gathered in the little forest near the Burrow. Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Fred, Georges, Katie, Angelina, Lee, the Patil twins and finally myself. The ritual was long, and very painful, for them all. But I, experienced unimaginable agony… As if my soul was torn asunder… As if the very magic in my being was fighting against me… As if every fiber of my body was impaled thousands of times… And as if the new hand created by the ritual was welded to my forearm by red iron… Then I knew no more…

.

*********

.

It took longer than I imagined to get used to the new limb. Strangely enough, the new hand was more powerful than my normal one. To such an extent that I could bend metal with it. Of course when I discovered the new occurrence, I tried to limit its interaction.  

Now, with one of my objectives accomplished, I pushed myself even further in my studies of _‘Trans-Dimensional Travel’_. But everything I found, was very lacking and in no use to me. _One_ chapter from Lutece’s book contained more information than the entire Restriction Section. That of course made me very desperate, and sometimes I even visited Muggle libraries. But that too was fruitless…

Until one day, in the middle of March of my sixth year, I felt…something. Like it was calling to me… And following that feeling, I stumbled on a classroom, with the exact thing I was searching for: a tear.

.

*********

.

“I hope you haven't touched it.” Hermione said as she studied the tear in front of her. I had called her the instant that I discovered it.

“No, of course not. But I tried some diagnostic charms, without any results as we expected.” I explained approaching the rip in the space-time continuum.

“Amazing... This one is different from the one in the Ministry. It seems more, well more like a rip in space than a door. I wonder how it appeared here.” She whispered.

“It's random. Lutece wrote that the tears began appearing after they finished building their machine, the Siphon. Since the book is a century old, it seems not impossible for tears to have formed everywhere in the world.” I explained. “What interests me though, is why I felt its presence...”

“Well, you have already interacted with it once, without speaking about the fact that you could hear what happened in the other-... Actually, do you hear something?” Hermione asked me, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, no-... Wait. I...I can hear something.” I said approaching my ear to the tear, as my heart began beating faster. Suddenly my eyes widened. “The song! I can hear the song!” I exclaimed, my heartbeat getting even faster. This was it! I was sure of it. Hope completely overwhelmed my senses and all I wanted at that instant was to jump in the rip.

“Harry! Harry, calm down! You don't know what would happen!” Hermione said with panic. “You could die, or lose another thing to it, or-…”

“Listen, ‘Mione; I can hear the song! The same voice singing like with the tear in which Sirius fell through. It could only mean one thing: Sirius is on the other side!” I argued. I was happy. Finally I’ve found something that could lead me to my godfather, and whatever she would say, I wouldn’t budge..

“You can’t know that, Harry. What if, what if every tear produces this…this song? Huh? You shouldn’t risk like this. We, we have to inform someone; Dumbledore or McGonagall or…”

“Hermione.” I said calmly, approaching and taking her by her shoulders. After giving them a squeeze, controlling to not hurt her with my left hand, I looked her in the eyes. She had to understand… “I have to do this. It is the only way. The only way for me to stop the guilt that is eating me inside… I have to do this.” I continued, closing my eyes. I felt my resolve crumbling, and I know she felt it too. But I just had no other choice… “I know ‘Mione. If I had listened to you last year, all of this would never have happened…

“And you should listen to me this time too, Harry. It just doesn’t feel right…”

“I’m sorry ‘Mione, but my decision is made.” I finally said with a sigh.

“Then take me with you!” she exclaimed squeezing my hand with vigor. “You’ll need som-..”

“No…” I interrupted her. It was impossible. I couldn’t take her with me. “I can’t take the risk. I don’t know what will happen to me. I…you can’t come with me…”

“And what if you never come back?” she asked me with anger. I could see her narrowing her eyes. “What if it’s only a one-way? What if you die…?”

“We all have to die one day…” I answered, and already knowing what would come, I interrupted her again. “And your day is not today…”

Looking me in the eyes she understood that it was no use to argue anymore, so she clutched me in her arms and hugged me with all her forces. I hugged her back and felt a limp in my throat. Suddenly I felt scared. What if… No! I couldn’t let fear take over me! I feared nothing but the fear itself. And _that_ made me different.

“C-Could you stay for a month, or, or a week at least before leaving?” Hermione stuttered looking at me with hopeful eyes. And I felt like the last scumbag on Earth for what I had to do…

I shook my head no and she drew a ragged breath, her eyes widening. “But…why?” she whispered.

“I can’t risk for the tear to disappear. And you can’t ignore the fact that the one in the ministry vanished. It may be my only chance…” She pushed me away and turned her back to me. I saw as she wiped her tears with her hands while slowly walking to her bag. Suddenly a few feet away from it, she stopped and turned around.

“Go fetch your things. Take everything that you don’t want to leave here and shrink it in your bag. I’ll make sure you have everything else to survive. No go and come back once you’re done.” She said, and as I opened the door she spoke again. “Oh, and Harry, I think that it would be nice to say goodbye to a few of your friends, without revealing too much of course.”

I nodded and left the classroom, but I knew that I wouldn’t do such a thing. It was better to do everything in secret. Let Hermione be the only person to know. It was better for everyone…

.

When I returned to the classroom with the tear, I found Hermione already there waiving her wand around her bag and muttering incantations.

“I’m done.” I said as I approached her. She turned toward me and handed me her bag. Her eyes were red and puffy, a sign that she had cried even more after I left. Again I felt like a jerk for doing this to her, but it couldn’t be avoided.

“I’ve put a few dozen of medical potions, along with food and many shrunken books in it. I made the bag bottomless and weightless, so you can always carry it. A rune I engraved in it would make sure that you never lose the bag. Put your things in it and…I have a last thing for you…” she explained. Again, and not for the first time, I smiled, feeling blessed to have such an incredible witch for a friend.

“Thank you ‘Mione.” I said, feeling another limp forming in my throat. Shaking my head, I took a deep breath and followed her. Finally she handed me a rectangular black object. And at my raised eyebrow, she elaborated.

“It’s a Dictaphone. I, I know that you don’t really like writing, and having a bad history with diaries, I thought it would be more appropriate. Sometimes, writing, well in your case, recording your thoughts, is a good way to calm down and analyze the situation. I use this method since my young age, and I promise you, it helps, a lot. I got the idea from your book on Trans-Dimensional Travel. Rosalind Lutece mentioned a Voxophone device which she used to record her thoughts.” Hermione continued. “I don’t know what is waiting for you on the other side, but better safe than sorry. I only managed to enchant so that its recording time is limitless, but I can’t do anything more. I’m not very good at integrating magic with electric devices. Maybe you’ll discover something later. Be careful to not lose it.”

“Thank you, Hermione...” I said, at loos of words.

“Harry, are you sure-…”

“Yes, ‘Mione, I’m sure.” I stated as I tried to summon my courage. “And it’s time.” I continued approaching the rip in the space.

“How do you plan on crossing it?”

“Touching it, for starters.” I said, reaching my left hand to the anomaly. On contact, I felt a surge of energy pass through my body, and suddenly knew what to do.

I put my other hand in the tear and literally grabbed the rip in space and with an almighty cry tore the fabric of reality apart, creating a window-like passage for me to use.

“Harry… that’s..”

“Impossible, I know…” I finished her sentence, as I felt exactly the same. Completely overwhelmed… Suddenly I heard, the song, again, but so much clearer. “The song, Hermione. It’s my cue. I…I should go.” I took a step in the passage when she cried out.

“Harry! Wait!” And as I turned around, the first thing I saw was her bushy brown hair before her sweet lips met mine. My mind blacked out and when I got my bearings back, she had backed away, a strong blush adorning her face.

“Mione… I-I don’t know what to say..” I stuttered, completely flabbergasted by the new occurrence.  

“Then promise me that you’ll be ok, and that you’ll comeback quickly.” She pleaded. And seeing her face, I couldn’t refuse.

“I promise.” I said, before completely stepping in the tear before it closed behind me.

I didn’t keep that promise, for it had been my last encounter with Hermione Jean Granger.

And it was the last time that I made a promise...

.

**************

.

The next time I had a rational thought as Harry James Potter, after I entered the tear, was seven months later… I’m sure you’re wondering what in Merlin I’m talking about, but let me explain myself.

_"The mind of the subject will desperately struggle to create memories where none exist..."_ It is a law from Rosalind Lutece’s book. But not any law: one of the most important. She explains in her work, that once a person crosses the tear to a foreign dimension to him, the mind of the subject will be overwhelmed and will try to do anything to fill the gap of information; an equivalent to the subject’s age. Which means, that the mind has to adapt and create memories of his life before the _‘jump’._  
What happened to me though, were a combination of this and the addition of two unique variables, that Rosalind never expected, and me neither… I received the memories of the Harry Potter of the new dimension, along with Voldemort’s ones, and all of this mixed together to create Tom Harrison Riddle: sixth year Slytherin student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry… Yep, I took Voldemort’s birth name, not my best idea, but hey, it wasn’t by choice. Anyway, liked I said I discovered what had happened seven months later. I was doing an errand in Diagon Alley, when a ginger haired woman asked for my help to carry her bags. You have to understand that at the time, I was no longer Harry Potter, a celebrity recognized by any magical being, nor was I Tom Riddle, the most powerful Dark Lord to have walked earth; I was a young no-name wizard that had done incredible and horrible things in his short life, that had just moved to London. I wasn’t friendly, nor was I completely apathetic, so helping her wasn’t that big of a deal. The main reason though, was that I felt a sudden connection with the woman. She felt extremely familiar. So I followed her, carrying two bags of food and other goodies, when suddenly she began to hum a song. I didn’t recognize it, but my insides constricted on themselves, as if feeling an impending doom. And doom it was…

After I entered her house, I saw a large radio in the middle of the room, the only room, and it was playing a song: 

_…Will the circle be unbroken_

_By and by, by and by?_

_Is a better home awaiting_

_In the sky, in the sky…_

The next instant, all I knew was immeasurable pain as every single one of my memories came back, crashing in my head with a force of a sledgehammer. After a few minutes of complete agony, suddenly everything stopped and I crumbled to the ground, completely out of breath, sweat rolling down my forehead. In that instant, I understood what had happened to me and for how long it had lasted. Seven months…   
Voldemort’s memories were crystal clear in my head; so clear that I felt tainted, foul… I hadn’t done those horrible things, but it changed nothing in the fact that every time I thought about it, I saw my hands doing those things. It couldn’t be described how disgusted I felt.

Finally I got my bearings back and stood on my shaky legs. And as I approached the radio, I saw a sticking note on it. I pulled it off and raised it to my eyes with a trembling hand. _‘Will the circle be Unbroken?’_ was written on it, and instantly I understood: someone was looking after me. The question was, for better or for worse? A question to which I still can’t find the answer…

But with that, I realized two things: first, that there was no Sirius Black in this dimension and never was, which made all of this completely useless; second, the reason behind Voldemort’s immortality…Horcruxes, and I knew exactly where they were… That moment I understood.

And whatever people said, are saying or would say about me and my reasons for everything I’ve done, I’m doing or will do, there is only one way to answer it: Because I’m needed. Because I know the truth. Because there is no one else…

Oh, and because…I’m Harry Potter.

.

********  
.

From that day on, I started doing all in my power to stop Voldemort in every dimension I visited while searching for Sirius. Be it by destroying his Horcruxes and letting the Order or Ministry finish the job, or doing the deed myself. Every time I _jumped_ dimensions, I destroyed a Dark Lord, and with time I lost count of how many worlds I saved doing it. But I lost count of how many times I wished for it to end, too. With each fight, each kill, each memory backlash, it became harder and harder to carry on, without speaking about the fact that I never found a living Sirius Black in any of those dimensions…

It wasn’t the life I dreamed of. By a large margin. But I couldn’t stop. And not because what I was doing saved millions of lives or avenged many others. No. It was my guilt. It was eating me alive. And with each world, with each disappointment, the guilt only increased.

So I carried on. Hundreds, then thousands of worlds. For nine long years I carried on. Training, learning Magic long forgotten and doing everything in my power to be better, faster and stronger for the next time. But with each victory I began to comprehend that it was getting me nowhere. Something had to be done to stop it, for even if I destroyed thousands of Voldemorts, there were still millions others that wreaked havoc somewhere else. No. It just couldn’t continue like this. But then I stumbled on one world, completely different from ours. So much younger, more evolved and much more open. And that’s where I finally realized, that everything I’ve done until that moment had a purpose. To prepare me for the _‘truth’_.

I could never save every world from Voldemort, it was impossible. But I could save Voldemort from every world.

And to do that, I needed to go to the core, the root… And what those nine years had taught me was to gather information. And I knew where the root was…Merope Gaunt.

The problem of course was the time. Since my very first jump, every dimension I traveled to had the same timeline as my original world. I never traveled in the future or the past, that was a constant that I just couldn’t explain. So I began planning, thinking of each and every bits of knowledge I acquired during my travels, and finally after I week, I came up with a completely irrational idea. Mix sand from the Time-Turners with an already existing tear. And despite how crazy it sounded, I was certain it would work.

And it worked…Surprising as it was, it still worked. After I stole the sand from the Department of Mysteries and found the nearest tear, I emptied my one pound bag with sands of time, pouring my magic along with it and thinking about the date I needed. Then I approached the now reddish tear, completely different from the usual white-blue, and tore an opening in the space, again thinking hard about the date and place I wanted to go to. The passage opened with a strange scream-like sound, startling me, to say the truth. But I paid it no mind, because I saw exactly what I was searching for on the other side. I stepped in the opening and was surprised for the second time when the tear didn’t close behind me, like it always did. Maybe I could use it to return back to my time? I pushed that thought away and walked toward the big manor in front of me, the Gaunt Mansion, the last living descendants of Slytherin. Now came the delicate part. What to do with the girl? Memory charm her? Or kill her..? A hard decision to make, because even if I had lost a big portion of my ethical side, it was still present. Finally I decided on a third choice…

I stealthily sneaked in the house after pinpointing the girl with a spell and found myself in her room, looking over her sleeping form. Raising my Elder wand that I acquired in one of the dimensions, I launched a sickly purple spell at her without an instant of hesitation. She restlessly turned in her sleep, as if knowing what I had done to her. But all would be useless. The spell wasn’t actually a spell, but a curse that made her sterile… There wouldn’t be any Slytherin Heir anymore, no Dark Lords from the Gaunt family, no Tom Marvolo Riddle. Then for good measures, I crept in her father’s room and did the same. Better safe than sorry…

Now, it was final. I had done it. And by the same way destroyed every dimension with a Voldemort. Those realities no longer existed. My home world no longer existed. The multiverse was changed forever, and every world that was attached to this root simply disappeared…completely erased from reality.

Suddenly I heard a screech from outside. Like the one I heard when I tore the opening. Of course! Since I destroyed the other dimensions, the tear could no longer sustain itself as there was no mirror universe on the other side. Thinking rapidly, I apparated near the tear and instantly regretted my decision. The noise was too painful to the ears. The screeches were even more frightening up close. I tried to see if I could distinguish something from the other side, but shook my head at my own stupidity. What was I hoping to see, nothingness? And then, my heart skipped a beat. The tear was beginning to widen and something like vacuum created in it, beginning to suck everything near it. I started to panic. What would happen if the rip wasn’t closed? Would it tear this reality apart? I couldn’t let it happen. It was a root dimension. If it was destroyed, it would be bad, very bad. So I began chanting incantations that could help me close the widening gap, but it was useless. Magic couldn’t control the power behind the tears. And I knew of only one way to close it, direct contact.  
            Thus, I foolishly approached one side of the tear and grabbed the rip, pushing and willing with all my power to close it. After a few moments it began to pay off, and the opening began closing down. After a few agonizingly slow minutes, I managed to reduce the tear’s size to a normal opening like I used, but the screeches it produced only intensified. With a cry of anger I took both sides of the rip and began closing it. But suddenly, I heard a particularly violent shriek and felt a powerful explosion on the other side, despite seeing nothing. The said explosion made me stumble and I lost focus for a fraction of a second, but it was all that was needed, for the next instant I felt myself being pulled in the darkness of the tear, as it closed behind me…

.

****

.

When I woke up from my forced _jump_ , I pushed myself to my knees and looked around. ‘What the…?’ was my first thought, as I tried to understand where I was. By all logic, I should be dead, but here I was on the floor of a strange looking chamber. Was I actually dead?   
Slowly I stood up and pushed my glasses from my face. I no longer needed glasses, after a magical surgery I went through a few years ago, but I still wore my old spectacles. They were a part of me, and were one of very few things that reminded me about my world. Of course the lenses weren’t of the magnifying type anymore; they were just simple glasses, with a few enchantments here and there. They were unbreakable and no one but me could take them of my face. I massaged my sore eyes for a bit and put the spectacles back. Again, I looked around, but this time distinguished the details. Statues of shirtless and bald men stood around the chamber, like pillars supporting the celling; behind them were giant windows but because of the darkness I couldn’t see outside. At my right I perceived a strange square mechanic door, with ‘Securis’ engraved in its upper part. After taking a better look, I could see that something was written above the door, but again because of the darkness, I couldn’t read it. Summoning my wand to my hand, I waived it and illuminated the chamber with a bright light. This time, my jaw literally dropped from the sight. The night wasn’t the reason for the darkness outside, light just could never reach those windows…because the building, and many others I could see in the distance, were underwater… A city underwater…

“Rapture…” I whispered, reading the signboard above the door.

.

*****

.

Rapture was a city underwater, erected after the Second World War by a certain Andrew Ryan. A city where people could live in prosperity and without fear of influence from the nations, politics or wars from the outside. A brave and interesting concept, in my opinion, but everything has to fall one day. And Rapture fell. Torn by a Civil War…

As I searched for anything to help me survive until I could find a way to the surface, I realized that I was the only living being in the whole city. It was silent like a tomb, but strangely enough, the city was still powered, so I encountered many security devices, leaving me for the first few times, injured. After I accustomed myself well enough with the city, I discovered that the only way to go to the surface was using a Bathysphere, a little submarine-like thing to move through the city. Sadly, it just refused to work for me. Fortunately, I was a wizard and that made me able to do things other couldn’t: apparate. Of course I was very careful to teleport to places I could clearly see, otherwise risking to apparate in the water, to be crushed by the massive pressure. In the end I found nothing else to help me leave the place, and strangely enough, there were no tears, anywhere. I had the ability to sense tears miles around me, and I sensed nothing. Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and five months went by like this. I lost hope in finding a way out, and to say the truth, I no longer needed a way out. Yes I was alone, in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, miles under the surface, but I needed no one. I had fulfilled my duty. I had repented for my sins. And I was exhausted. Exhausted from all this _‘saving worlds’_ thing. I was fine staying in Rapture… Until one day I felt something; a tear. For the first time in five months, I felt a tear.

Immediately, I rushed toward it, rapidly apparating here and there. But suddenly a bone freezing screech stopped me in my tracks as I saw what was producing that inhuman noise. A giant bird-like creature was being crushed by the water’s pressure, as it desperately tried to resist it. What was it doing here? How had it _appeared_ here? Because I was sure I had never seen the thing in Rapture. Frowning a little, I approached the window and tried to see with what the bird was interacting. And I saw two silhouettes near the window, as the beast finally produced a final screech. People! There were people in Rapture?! I didn’t know what to think, but I nevertheless focused on the window and apparated in the chamber, only to see the Bathysphere sink in the water. ‘How..?’ I thought, urgently looking around. It was the first room that I had discovered after arriving to this city. Shaking my head, I retraced the bathysphere’s route, and apparated away, to only see the little submarine raise toward the surface. No! They were going away!

Suddenly, I stopped in my thoughts. Why was I unnerved by it? Hadn’t I decided that I wanted to stay here? Hadn’t I decided that it was enough?

“No…” A little part of me whispered in my head. “The decision was made for me” it continued. “It wasn’t my choice…”

Abruptly I realized that it was my only way out, and that I…wanted out. Quickly, I apparated to the highest building in Rapture and pinpointed the Bathysphere. What I wanted to do was borderline suicidal; I wanted to apparate _in_ the Bathysphere. Teleporting inside an object was very hard, teleporting inside a moving object was incredibly difficult, and teleporting inside a moving object while underwater, was a death wish. Shaking my head from those thoughts, I focused myself and pushing a big portion of magic, disappeared from my spot. The next thing I knew, was being crushed by thousands tons of water. I had failed the apparition. My eyes widened to disturbing proportions, my lungs felt like they were being squeezed beyond repair, and my blood felt like acid, as it burned my insides.   
But I couldn’t die here! I just couldn’t! So with all my willpower that was still present, I pushed all the magic I could muster, and after a few agonizingly long seconds, I apparated…

Crashing to the ground with tremendous force, the last things I saw before blacking out, was: _‘Welcome to Rapture. Opportunity Awaits’_. Opportunity my ass…

.

******

.

Three weeks after that near death experience, I received another visit…a visit that surprised me even more than the last…

“How are you doing, Mr. Potter?” a female voice asked behind me, startling me out of my wits. Rapidly I turned around, my wand drawn, to see two persons; a man and a woman. Both, redheads, wearing matching beige-orange suits. They seemed very similar, like twins, but I could feel something odd about them. They were not normal. Their only presence here proved that point.

“Do you think that he went deaf after years of seclusion, brother?” the woman asked, turning toward the said brother.

“He sure seems like it, sister.” The man answered.

“Oh, well that sure makes our work harder. Do you by any chance, know hand signs?”

“I fear that no.”

Were they for real? They were crazy, crazier than me, and that was saying something. What interested me though was how and why they were here?  

“How do you know my name? And how did you get here?” I asked, narrowing my eyes and clutching my wand harder.

“Oh my, he is not that deaf after all, brother.”

“Indeed, sister.”

“Do I have to force the answers from you?” I asked again, taking a step toward them.

“Will the Circle be Unbroken, Mr. Potter?” the woman asked with a smile that sent shivers down my spine. ‘How?’ I thought, but then my eyes widened.

“You were the ones…! You helped me during my travels through different dimensions!” I exclaimed. Now that I thought about it, I remember a ginger haired woman that always interacted with me. But for what reason? What was their purpose? And who-…

“You’re Rosalind Lutece!” I exclaimed, my eyes widening.

“Hum, quite quick witted, you are Mr. Potter. A pleasant change from the people we usually interact with.” Rosalind said with a nod. “And this is my brother Robert Lutece.” She continued.

“And by your _brother_ you mean your counterpart form a different dimension, I presume?” I asked, raising an eyebrow. This time they seemed genuinely surprised and I smirked in my head.

“Interesting…” Robert remarked.

“I haven’t traveled through thousands of worlds without picking a few things here and there.” I explained. “But the most important question is, what are you?”

“A constant…” Robert began

“An invariable..” The woman continued.

“What? That doesn’t expl-…”

“No, but we’re here for a reason, Mr. Potter.” Rosalind interrupted me. “We have a deal for you.”

Um, no, a proposition.” Robert continued.

“What sort of…?” I asked, an uneasy feeling settling in my gut. They weren’t human, that was certain. I couldn’t even feel their presence, like they weren’t even there.

“A way out-…

“...of this place”

“For something in return I suppose?” I asked.

“Yes..”

“No..”

“You don’t make any sense.” I whispered, getting annoyed with their answer methods. They reminded me actually of the Weasley twins.

“Just for a little bit of help.” Rosalind said.

“And what if I say no?” I asked, curious of their answer.

“Really Mr. Potter…”

“…you have stayed here for…”

“…exactly five months, three weeks, one day, fifteen hours, thirty eight minutes, twenty-…”

“Alright, alright!” I interrupted the woman. “And if I say yes, what do you want me to do?”

“Protect the girl.” Robert answered, handing me a picture of a young woman that seemed about twenty of age. The photograph wasn’t very clear, but I could see that she was attractive.

“Why does she need to be protected, and more particularly, by someone like me?” I asked the redheads.

“Because she is like you.” The man answered.

“A witch? Why does a witch-…”

“No, Mr. Potter.” Rosalind interrupted me again. “She is…like you.”

“Like…” suddenly I understood. “She can open tears, like me…” I whispered.

“Indeed.” The ginger haired woman agreed.

“We will let you think about our offer, Mr. Potter, until tomorrow evening.” Rosalind said. “I hope you’ll make a good decision.” She continued, as if talking about weather.

“Oh, and you better switch that coffee pot.” Robert advised, pointing behind me. And after I turned toward the said coffee pot, and waived my wand to stop the fire, I turned back toward the man, to see, that they had disappeared.

“Sneaky bastards …” I whispered with annoyance, approaching the table and making me some coffee. I had many things on my mind. And I had only until tomorrow to decide what to do. Damn it. This would be a long night…

.

*****************

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN : I really hope you liked the chap! Please leave a review and say what you think.


	3. Chapter 3: Heads or Tails?

###########################################################################

June 15, 1912

*sigh* After a City underwater, now a City in the clouds… Damn it. Why can’t people just stay on the ground? And I’m not even speaking about men behind all this. They’re always madmen with delusions of grandeur, trying to destroy humanity. Always. Each and every world is like this. A constant, an invariable, as the Luteces would say. I wonder why it’s always like this. *sigh* _Will the Circle be Unbroken?_ I think that this sentence holds a greater meaning than I gave it credit. Is every world, universe, dimension, call it whatever you like, fated to extinction? If it is, what does that make of me? What is my role in all of this? I wonder…

###########################################################################

.

.

Chapter 3: Heads or Tails?

.

.

“So, Mr. Potter, have made your decision?” I heard Rosalind’s voice behind me, again… This time I was less startled than the first, but nevertheless was relieved that I actually hadn’t just imagined the twins. That would have been very sad.

“I think that you know my answer already.” I replied, pointing to the chest on the ground beside me.

“Hum, and what, if I may ask, is in that coffer?” Robert asked raising an eyebrow as I finally turned toward them. He sounded interested.

“Gear…” was all I said.

“Gear?” Rosalind repeated, as if doubting my word.

“Yes, gear.” I continued. “As you probably know, Rapture made some interesting breakthroughs; scientific as well as technological, so it would be a complete waste to not take a few useful tools, wouldn’t you agree?”

“You may have a more reasonable mind than I previously thought, Mr. Potter.” The ginger haired woman remarked without batting an eyelash.

“I would take that as a compliment.” I said with a sigh.            

“You should.” Her brother informed me. He seemed the more caring of the two.

“So…” I began, after a moment of silence. “What exactly do I have to do?”

“Protect the girl.” Oh, well, he wasn’t that caring after all…

“I got that. The question is, from whom and why?” I asked, hoping to receive an honest answer.

“From everyone.” Rosalind replied. There, my honest answer.

“For how long?” I asked.

“Until it is enough.” Robert continued.

“Can’t you elaborate? I don’t want to go in there headfirst, without any background information.” I explained, feeling the beginning of a headache.

“Oh, and I thought it was one of the qualities that defined you.” The woman remarked, quirking an eyebrow.

“I may have had a hothead in the past, but I learned from my mistakes. Even if I want to help you, and I will, I just can’t enter the _game_ unprepared.” I continued. I needed information.

“I’m sorry Mr. Potter, but we’re not at the liberties to divulge information. We may show you the way, but the choice is always yours…” Robert explained, with a hint of mystery in his voice. “The only thing I can say is that the girl is in Monument Island, nothing else.”

“Fine! You win this time, but I’ll get my answers.” I promised. “So, how are you getting me out of here?” I asked, changing the subject. Without waiting for an answer I waived my wand over the chest and it shrank to the size of a necklace that I carefully attached to the chain around my neck.

“Simple.” Robert replied.

“A tear.” Rosalind continued and after tracing her finger in the air, a window, not unlike I used, appeared beside her. “Simple” she repeated.

“I wondered how you traveled, and now I have my answer. You’re like me, like us.” I said, after seeing her open the portal.

“I’m afraid that you are incorrect in your assumption, we do not use tears for travel. But we can open them.” Rosalind explained. “Now if you may?”

“Any last advice before I step in?” I asked, approaching the rip in the space-time continuum.

“Beware of the Birds…” Robert said with a smile, before pushing me inside.

.

The next instant all I knew, was the rush of wind fluttering my hair and clothes, as I rapidly and silently…fell from the sky.

“Damn you!” I cried out in anger, frantically looking around for a way out of this bothersome situation. But all I saw was clouds… “Damn it!” I cursed again. They were going to pay for this… Suddenly I perceived something bellow. It looked like the top of a building but I wasn’t sure, the clouds were still blocking my view. But then, I finally saw what was bellow me…a city. A goddamn flying city!

The sight was magnificent. Much like Rapture, its uniqueness was astounding. Who would have thought that a flying city was actually a possibility?

With a jolt, I remembered my situation and panicked a little bit, as adrenaline was pumped in my blood. Quickly, I skimmed through every spell that could be of use, when my concentration was broken by a few birds that I met head-on in my descent to the ground. “Damn birds!” I exclaimed, quickly regaining my composure. Finally, I brandished my wand and an instant later, my fall slowed down and I was able to calmly step on the solid ground…

I let escape a relieved sigh, and looked around. Fortunately no one was nearby to witness my prowess, so that meant fewer problems for me. Despite myself, I smirked. The rush of emotions brought by near death situations was exhilarating…

Of course, my anger came back tenfold as I gritted my teeth. Had I been someone else, I could have fallen to my death. Those redheads were playing a very dangerous game...

After shaking my head, I analyzed my surroundings. The city was nicely illuminated and created a very open and warm atmosphere. Sun's rays reflected in the numerous windows of houses or vending parlors. Again, I was charmed by the cheer magnificence of the city.

.

Strangely enough, there was no one around. Not a single being. Was it like Rapture? But yet it didn't have that desolated feeling that the underwater city gave off. Something else was behind this absence. And I discovered it soon enough under the form of a poster. "Columbia is celebrating! Prepare for the annual raffle!"

So the city was called Columbia and I had arrived on a fair day. How convenient...

The girl was in Monument Island, wherever that was. I needed information, and for information I needed sources.

Slowly I began walking toward what I thought to be the city center. If this event was annual and important enough to warrant every citizen's attention, so a gathering was the most logical choice. That meant I had to find a city square.

Again, my deduction was correct as I began hearing music, people singing, stand announcers etcetera. After I entered the crowded area, I was surprised by a few things I saw. Mainly the technology that was out of ordinary for the many muggle things I saw during my travels. Mechanical horses powered by strange cores, robotic beings that they called _‘Handy-Men’_ which had beating human hearts in their chests, or even their liquid-power-ups _vigors_ , that were strangely similar with the plasmids I found in Rapture. The last ones, much like the plasmids, were actually different sorts of liquids, that once ingested, modified the user’s DNA structure, making him able to do impossible things, like controlling lightning or throwing flames. All those things considered, made this _Columbia_ a very strange and advanced place, much like the city underwater.

I didn’t know in what period of time Columbia was situated, but the logical explanation would be in the future, and heavily influenced by Rapture. That’s when I got a shocking revelation. Actually, I was in 1912!

“Holly shit…” I whispered, eying the poster on the wall. How could it be possible? To have such advanced technology so far back in time was…impossible. Even muggle science of my future didn’t come up with such advanced machinery. Something was really fishy about this city, and its flying factor only added to the mystery. _‘What did I get myself into, again?’_ I thought with frustration. Things got weirder and weirder with each time.

.

Sighing, I sat down on a bench near me. I needed to calm down. Closing my eyes, I leaned back, letting escape another sigh. Yeah, I sighed a lot these days.

Suddenly my magic tingled and instantly I was on my guard. With years of battles, trainings, and everything else I did to survive attuned me with my magic to a level where it acted as a sixth sense. And right now I felt someone watching me, very closely.

Slowly I opened my eyes a little bit, just enough to allow me to see. And I nearly lost it. Oh how long it was since I was stared at for _this_ particular reason. Three young women that were sitting on the bench across me were literally eating me with their eyes, blushes adorning their faces. It was a pleasant change, as I really couldn’t remember the last time I felt like I _man_ and not a _selfless savior of worlds_.

But that instant of appreciation ended a moment later as I remembered why I was here. I may not be the savior of worlds, but the _selfless_ part of that title still remained. I had no time to be the _man._ So plastering a charming smile on my face, I glanced toward my admirers. They responded the same way. I needed information, and a glance was all I needed. Yep, no time to be the _man…_

The gathering of information was very quick and easy with my level of Legilimency. With just a glance I discovered that this Columbia city was strongly driven by nationalism and religion, in particular by a certain prophet, Zachary Comstock, which was viewed like a saint. Columbia was actually a city-state that was once part of United States of America, but after an event, that this woman really knew very little about, the city segregated from the States, and flew away, in the clouds. Columbia was an utopian city, much like Rapture. But there was no utopia without a rebellious faction, a job occupied by the so called Vox Populi.

 Of course all this information had to be confirmed from other _sources_ , but one thing was sure from all of this, this woman knew where and what the Monument Island was. Actually it was the giant gold angel-like statue that could be seen from anywhere in the city. And it was made especially for the girl I came to protect, or as people here called her, the lamb. I wondered why those people would need such an immense construction for one lone girl, but I had my suspicions. And with all my heart I hoped that I was wrong…

.

Now with information about my objective, I stood up and began walking in the direction of the giant monument. After passing many crowds that avidly watched the wonders of Vigors, I came to a stop before a large closed metal gate. A strange robotic device stood at the entry and as I approached it, it exclaimed that it couldn’t let me pass, for I wasn’t on his list. With a rapid glance, I looked around to make sure that no one could see me, and when I was content, I flicked my wand toward the gate, and it opened with a small click. Not paying attention to the still babbling machine, I entered the new district. But again my path was blocked, by humans this time.

“You!” I hissed with anger at seeing the two redheads. “I may have fallen to my death because of you!” I continued.

“Oh, really?” Robert asked me, faking surprise. “And I thought that you couldn’t die…”

“What?!” I exclaimed, surprised by his words.

“Oh! Must have slipped my tongue…” he whispered, turning toward his sister.

“What does that mean?!” I asked with anger. What were they talking about, and why had they appeared again before me?

“A matter for another time, Mr. Potter.” Rosalind answered, making me even angrier. Their secrecy was getting on my nerves… “Now, the more important question is, Heads?”

“Or Tails?” her brother finished.

“What…?”

“Heads?’

“Or Tails?” they asked again, and this time I remarked the double chalkboards hanging on Robert’s shoulders. It was divided in two parts, one for Heads and one for Tails.

“Heads?”

“Or Tails?” they repeated again, with Rosalind giving me a coin. With a frown I continued to watch the two redheads and the coin that they gave me. What were they playing at? A coin toss, for what purpose? Slowly I circled Robert and observed something peculiar. There were one hundred twenty three Heads, and only one Tails. Something was odd about all this setting. Again I twirled the coin between my fingers and frowned even more.

“Heads?”

“Or Tails?”

They were really persistent…and wouldn’t leave me alone before I played their game. Suddenly, a memory flashed before my eyes and plastering a smirk on my face, I flipped the coin. “Spine.”

The coin twisted in the air for a second and fell to the plate, spinning like crazy, and after a few agonizingly slow seconds, stopped on its spine.

“Remarkable, truly remarkable, wouldn’t you agree sister?” the redhead asked.

“Indeed, brother.” The woman answered. “The Circle is straining.”

“So what now?” I asked intrigued by the new occurrence.

“Nothing, Mr. Potter, nothing at all.” Robert said with a smile before turning around and walking away, followed by his sister. “I always wondered how he did that…” I heard him say to the woman.

“Hey, wait!” I exclaimed following them.

“Mister. Mister!” I heard a female voice behind me, before a hand touched my shoulder. On instinct I turned around, clasping the hand in a vice grip, a deadly spell already at the tip of my wand. She looked startled by my reaction; she was a salesgirl with a basket of green bottles over her shoulder. Quickly I glanced back toward the twins, but they were gone.

.

“Damn it…” I whispered. They had evaded me, again. With resignation I turned back to the young woman that was the cause of their escape.

“What is it?” I asked with a sigh.

“A sample of our Vigor, sir. Don't you have any desire to try it?” she asked me with hope. What was it in for her, if I tried it or not? Wasn't it just a sample?

“What does it do?” I asked, intrigued.

“Possession, sir, of everything and everyone.” she answered surprising me. Possession? Why the rulers of this city would provide means for conflicts, was completely a mystery to me.  “Total control.” she continued. “With just but a simple sip.” she finished handing me one of the green bottles.

“Thank you, but no. I'm not really interested.” I replied calmly. I had other means to control people, and I really had no need for their power-ups. Magic was more versatile and more powerful.

“Oh I see... You already have what you need, haven't you, handsome?” she slurred leaning toward me.

I raised my eyebrow at her remark, but nodded nevertheless. She smiled and turning around walked away. Rolling my eyes I continued on my way. I still had a girl to find.  

After walking for a few dozen minutes, I met a few policemen on my way. The information I had about this place was minimal at best, so I needed other sources. Unsurprisingly they knew more than the first woman, and I confirmed that the girl was indeed alone in the Monument. What I discovered in addition though, was that there was a wanted man running around; a certain _False Shepherd._ And according to the Prophet Comstock, he was here to lead the _Lamb astray_. Besides I knew that the lamb was the girl I was here to protect. Everything was so messed up that it gave me a headache. What was I supposed to do with the addition of this Shepherd? Who was the bad guy? The Prophet that had confined her in that tower, all alone? Or this Shepherd that wanted to get her away, but had killed many people on his way?

I’m sure that if I had the same mindset as a few years back, I would have done everything in my power to save everyone. Punish the bad guys and help the suffering. But I was no longer _that_ Harry Potter. I was exhausted from carrying the burden of the whole world on my shoulders. I no longer wanted to have the fate of many in my hands. It was enough…

.

My mission was to protect the girl from _everyone._ The Luteces made that very clear. And _everyone_ in my book was every-single-being… Her father, mother, sister, or an old aunt. Everyone. The girl could do whatever she wanted, for all I cared. My duty would be to make sure that she survives _until it is enough._ Not because the twins had asked me to do it, but because the girl, was like me. And if she had experienced even a tenth I had, she had suffered enough for a few lifetimes…

With a strengthened will, I strode toward the Monument Island at a rapid pace. Suddenly I came across another problem. Columbia was actually a grouping of many flying islands, and people moved from island to island using flying airships or trains that rode over a sky-line rail. Unfortunately, I had neither at my disposition. The only solution was apparating, but the next island was quite far away, that I hardly distinguished anything form this distance.

Suddenly an idea came to mind. Summoning my Elder wand I narrowed my eyes and looked in the distance. Taking a big breath I pointed the wooden stick forward and conjured a circular stone platform in the air, halfway to the island. Quickly focusing on the platform, I apparated on it without making a sound. Not wasting time, I rapidly glanced toward the island and disappeared again. Touching the solid ground of my destination I smirked. Ii had worked like a charm…

Pinpointing the Angel-like statue in the distance I apparated away.  Repeating the process a few times I finally arrived before the entrance of Monument Island. Opening the doors with a flick of my wand I entered, and was instantly on alert. The feeling I got from within this building was…inexplicable. Something was very wrong here. Slowly I continued forward, and the first thing that triggered a foreboding feeling was a panel on which was written in big scarlet letters: Do not approach or speak to the Specimen. Don’t enter while the Siphon is in activity.

Specimen… Siphon… I had a very bad feeling about all this. Carefully I continued on my trek. I encountered a few similar panels on my way, before I finally arrived in a hall with two doors at each side. My curiosity getting the better of me I entered the right one first. There stood an old projector, and was currently playing a film. And as I watched it progress in front of me, dread filled my heart. Specimen… They were studying her, like an experiment. They were experimenting on her… Suddenly, a hot anger gripped me and I clenched my fists, nearly drawing blood from my skin. Taking a big breath of air, I turned around and entered the second room, across from the first, already dreading the worst.

There I discovered pictures of the girl. From where she was reading a book, to where she was changing in the dressing room…

“Those bastards…!” I whispered with anger. _How dare they?_ I thought.

Having seen enough, I opened the door at the end of the hall and walked in. This time I saw where the girl lived; her living room, dressing room, kitchen…and every time there was a big window that enabled to see in the said rooms. And I was certain, that those were actually one-way mirrors… Taking another big breath, I continued. Seeing a little panel on the far wall, I approached it and realized that it was actually a tracking device, which indicated that the girl was in the Library. I marched in the direction that the signs on the walls showed when a great tremor shook the building making me stumble to the side.

“What the hell?!” I whispered looking around. Another quake caused me to meet the wall beside me with force, making me curse in anger. But this time, the tremor was followed by a female scream. My eyes widened and I began running toward the Library, as pieces of ceiling fell around me. What the hell was going on?

Bursting the metallic door from its hinges I hurriedly entered my destination. But there was no girl… Looking around I spotted another, more intricate, metallic door, which was widely open. Beside the entry I used, it was the only way out. The girl must have escaped using that door. Quickly I took the exit and ran as fast as I could. It actually led to the top of the statue.

.

After a moment of furious sprint, I climbed to the top of the monument’s head and spotted the girl, but she wasn’t alone. A man was shouting something, but the wind made it impossible for me to discern. Shielding my face from the strong gale, I approached the two, when suddenly a too familiar screech resounded in the air and an instant later the solid ground under my feet crumbled to pieces, as the head of the statue slid to the side.

“Fuck!” I cried out in anger desperately looking for the girl. I spotted her a few feet below me as the man caught her hand and with his other attached to the sky-line using a strange device. And as I apparated to the statue’s still intact shoulder I saw what had caused all this. The same bird-like creature I saw die in Rapture…

And it was pursuing the girl and her _temporary_ guardian as they sled along the sky-line. The bird was actually destroying everything on their path, probably to stop them. I wasn’t in the bests of moods before all this, but right now I was pissed… And the bird was on my way…

Letting escape a savage scream, I apparated away, travelling the whole distance to the bridge the bird was trying to destroy. With a violent flick of my wand, I launched a banishing charm toward the creature, but its speed allowed it to evade my spell. It produced another of its blood freezing screeches and slammed in the bridge’s pillar with astounding force. The construction began to crumble under my feet, again, and I heard the girl cry out in surprise as the sky-line having lost its support, began to fall toward the sea bellow.

Crying out in anger, I skydived from my position and followed the two falling humans. With my side vision I saw the bird fly toward us.

“Oh no you don’t!” I cried out, pushing a great amount of magic in my next action as I teleported toward the girl. With dexterity I caught her around her waist, and ignoring her surprised cry, I twirled us in the air so as to face the oncoming creature. Gripping my wand as hard as I could a slashed it toward the bird crying out a spell: “Diffindo!!”  The overpowered severing charm completely sliced its left side and producing a frightening screech it crashed in the water. And after I slashed my wand for a second time, we slowly landed on the sandy beach of the coast. A second later, the girl’s _temporary_ guardian splashed in the ocean a few dozen feet away. With another flick of my wand, I summoned the man toward us and let the girl take care of him.

I knew she was still under the shock, because she asked me no question, nor said a word. I would be shocked too, if I had been in her shoes…

Finally, she turned around and stared intensely at me for a few seconds, before deciding to speak up. “Who are you?” she asked, her voice quavering.

“My name is Harry Potter. And I’m here…to protect you.”

.

.

##################

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and say what you think!


	4. Chapter 4: The Lamb and the Shepherd

###########################################################################

June 22, 1912

They lied to me. They said that I had to protect Elizabeth from everyone, yet there is the problem of the _False Shepherd_. They were the ones that brought him to Columbia, knowing perfectly well that his mission was to bring the girl to New York. And they brought me in all this mess, knowing that I would never let Booker take her away. They knew about the conflict of interests, yet they still helped the both of us. What are they playing at? What is their purpose? There is something greater behind all this, than just protecting a girl with unique powers. Something on a greater scale… I can feel it. And I’m not happy with it. *sigh*  
They lied to me, yet…they didn’t… For you can’t lie on something you never said. And they never said that I had to save the world, again…Bastards…

###########################################################################

.

Chapter 4: The Lamb and the Shepherd

.

.

“Protect me?” the girl asked with a frown. And for the first time I scrutinized her up close. She wore a white and blue dress. She was of medium height, about 5ft 6in, with long dark brown hair made in a ponytail. Her skin was of a pale shade, certainly caused by her confinement in that monument; her petite rosy lips were narrowed in a thin line from anger. And she had the most gorgeous pair of big blue eyes…that held so much emotion. I was so mesmerized that I had to focus very hard to stay in control and not invade her thoughts. My use of the mind arts was so extensive in the past, that I had developed I reflex of entering people’s minds with just but a glance. I refused to invade her privacy. She had suffered enough…

She frowned at me, and I had to turn away. She was beautiful, and to deny that I found her very attractive would be a complete lie. But I wasn’t here for that.

“Yes.” I answered.

“He too said that he was a friend and wanted to help me.” She continued pointing toward the man lying next to her. “Why would two men appear suddenly out of nowhere to help me? I was confined in that tower for all my life! Why now, and why the two of you appear all of a sudden? What do you want from me?!” she exclaimed with fury. “You want to study me, too?!”

“No. Nothing of sorts, I assure you. Like I said, I’m here to protect you.” I replied calmly.

“Protect me from what, or whom? You…you killed the Songbird, didn’t you? I saw what you did with your weapon.” She asked, sounding hopeful but defensive at the same time. “His duty was to guard me there” the girl continued.

“I hope I did. If not, I’ll do it again until it stops…” I tried to reassure her. “What is your name?” I asked suddenly. Referring to her as _girl_ was becoming annoying.

“Elizabeth…” she answered, still staring at me. “Then whom else you’re here to protect me from? The ones that guarded me imprisoned in that tower?”

“Yourself, Elizabeth…” I said. God, I sounded just like the Luteces!

“Myself?” she asked, quirking her head to the side in bird-like fashion.

“I can only imagine what you went through during all those years, but I can with certainty say why you were held in that place all your life: your powers.” I replied. The faster she discovered the truth, the better. I had no intention to lie to her. I had had enough lie in my twenty-five years of life, to last me a few centuries…

She started playing with her right pinky; a sign of nervousness. Suddenly I realized that the said finger was much shorter than her left one, and was covered by a thimble. What had happened to it, I wondered. Unconsciously I gripped my left hand, as if a phantom pain traveled through my own severed limb.  

She was hesitating to talk to me about it. And it was completely natural. Had she babbled everything she knew by now, I would have severely scolded her. Knowledge was power…

“You’re different, Elizabeth. And that difference makes you very dangerous. I don’t know to what end those people wanted to use your powers, but I know that those powers have no limit.” I said, as her eyes widened and she took a step back. “I know, for I have the same powers…” I finished with a somber voice.

“Wh-…What?! You…you…no…”

“Yes Elizabeth, I can open tears…” She seemed to be under shock. It was surely hard to believe that all this time she wasn’t…alone. The sad truth though, was that she actually was, as I wasn’t from this world. But the thing is: I wasn’t from any of worlds… She hadn’t found someone to relate to. No. I had…

And now I began to understand what the Luteces meant by _until it is enough._

_._

I was going to protect her. No deadlines, no specific conditions. I was _just_ going to protect her.

“How do I know that you’re not lying?” she asked me, finally getting over her shock.

“I can show you.” I replied. “There is a tear not far from here.” I continued, as she frowned from my answer. “I can feel tears around me.” I elaborated. “Can’t you?

“No… I..I can just see them.” She answered. I saw that she wanted to add something, but she restrained herself. She was still disbelieving. Good.

“Come, it’s this way.” I said, pointing at my left.

“What about Mr. DeWitt?” she asked, glancing toward the said man.

“Don’t worry. He would be fine, we wouldn’t be going far.” I reassured her.

“Alright, lead the way.” She said. Nodding, I started to walk toward the rip I felt, as she closely followed behind. After a minute or so, we arrived in front of the tear and I saw a glimpse of trust setting in her eyes, but there was still much doubt in them.

Surprisingly enough, no one was around, again. So I calmly approached the nearly invisible rip in the space-time continuum and taking a good grip, ripped it open, making it produce its usual screech. Not wanting to take any risks, I closed the tear, completely erasing it from existence.

This time I saw Elizabeth’s eyes widen and she approached me; outstretching her right hand to my face. “Incredible…” she whispered, touching my check.

I feelt a little uneasy from her closeness to me. Human contact was something I was very awkward with, even before my first _jump_. And all those years of wars hadn’t made it easier for me… 

Finally she retracted her hand, but still continued to stare intensely at me.

"I'm here to help you, Elizabeth. You can trust me." I said calmly.

"I will try." she said in a whisper.

"That's all I'm asking for."

.

"So what do we do now?" she asked looking around, as if trying to find an answer in the environment.

"I don't know for now, but I'll find soon enough." I assured her. I still had to talk to this False Shepherd...

"Listen!" the girl exclaimed suddenly. "Do you hear it?"

"Hear what?" I asked, a frown forming on my face.

"Music!" she exclaimed, excitement dancing in her eyes.

And now that a listened, I could hear music in the distance.

"Can we go, Mr. Potter?" she asked, eyes darting back and forth, like an innocent kid. And that, she was: an innocent girl who hadn't seen anything but books and the walls of her prison. She was innocent, there was no denying it, but I could feel something else in her. Something powerful...

"I'm not here to dictate your life, Elizabeth. You had endured enough of it. I'm just your protector. You can do whatever you wish; I will just follow you." I said with a reassuring smile. I wanted to show her that I wasn't an enemy, but a friend.

"Alright! Let's go then, Mr. Potter!" she exclaimed excitedly before taking a hold of my hand and dragging me away.

"Call me Harry, please. No need to be formal." I said, following her back to the unconscious man. As I finished my sentence, I felt her grip tighten around my hand. But the gesture was so imperceptible, that I would have missed it if she hadn't chosen my magical hand.

"Ah...alright. Harry." she said as if testing the name.

A moment later we retrieved DeWitt, and after I pulled him on my shoulder, we departed for the source of the music. I could have levitated him, but decided otherwise. It was better to not attract attention for now. The people that guarded Elizabeth in that tower wouldn't just let her get away. And if the _mighty prophet Comstock_ was really behind all this, I didn’t think that it would take him long to send people after us. But we had an advantage. The prophet somehow knew that the False Shepherd would come after the girl. I had heard and seen enough to understand that he knew of it years in advance. Yet, there was no mention of me. Anywhere. No one knew about my involvement, and that put us a few steps ahead of them.

As we approached the quay-like structure on which people danced under the music played by a few musicians, Elizabeth squealed in glee and ran toward them. And making it look like an everyday occurrence, she entered the group and began dancing with them under the happy tune. Seeing her like this, a small smile formed on my usually scowling face. The girl was truly innocent.

I looked around and spotted a bench. Approaching it, I lied the man down and looked him over. He was of middle age, with short brown hair. He looked tall, but a bit shorter than me. About 6ft. His build was of an experienced soldier, and his scowling face, even in the state of unconsciousness made me smirk. A trait that we had in common.

With a sigh I turned toward Elizabeth and took a few steps toward her before leaning on barrier that surrounded the little quay-like structure. I decided to not use magic to wake this DeWitt fellow. It would give the girl more time to enjoy herself. I wasn’t in a hurry. I had all the time in the world…

.

* * *

 

.

After watching her dance happily with the people for half an hour, I saw movement with my side vision. The man was finally waking from his slumber. He opened his eyes and looked around, trying to understand where he was, when he spotted Elizabeth. He stood up and began walking toward her, but just as he passed me, I stopped him with my hand on his shoulder.

"We need to talk, Mr. DeWitt." I said calmly.

His reaction was instantaneous, as with lightning fast reflexes he turned around, drawing his pistol and raising it to my head. It was very impressive, but he was unaware of one thing about me: I was even faster than him. My seeker reflexes plus the physical training I undertook during all those years made me a very dangerous opponent in close range combat. But what made me even more dangerous was my left hand...

At speed hard to follow for the eyes, I outstretched and clasped his weapon holding hand with my own, and began to squeeze. He tried to resist, but after I increased the pressure and heavily dented his pistol with my bare hand, he released it with a yelp of pain and took a step back, surprise evident on his face.

“Who the hell are you?!” he exclaimed, before taking the strange device he used to ride the sky-line, and putting it around his left hand. He was preparing to engage me when I decided that it was enough… With the force of a sledgehammer I slammed in his mind, making him stumble from the shock. But what I saw defied all logic… I couldn’t read him. Not because he had an incredibly strong shield. No. His mind just contained too much information. Too much information for a single human being. It was just impossible. The colossal amount of memories, feelings, and sensations was just too much. Even for a Master of Legilimency like me, it was an impossible task. I couldn’t even distinguish anything! I could see them, yes; but my mind just couldn’t make any sense of it. So with resignation, I drew back.

The man in front of me was special, of that I was sure.

Slowly, he regained his composure, and looked me in the eyes. I could see a glimpse of fear in them. He understood what had happened. Good…

“You…you entered my mind! How did you…? Is that a new Vigor?!” he babbled taking ragged breaths. “Who are you?! And how do you know my name?”

“Elizabeth told me.” I answered calmly.

“What?! You talked to her? What do you want?” he asked narrowing his eyes.

“I will be frank, Mr. DeWitt: I indeed entered your mind, but surprisingly enough and I assure it is very strange, I wasn’t able to extract any information.” I began. “To answer your second question, no, it’s not a new Vigor, but an ability I possess. As for who I am, well, let’s talk about you for now.” I finished.

“If you were unable to take info from my head while I was unprepared, what tells you that I will cooperate now?” the man asked, forming a snarl on his face.

“Because, I’m completely out of your league, Mr. DeWitt.” I said, adding a bit of condescension in my voice. I never liked to brag, or showoff, but he had to understand that I wasn’t playing around, and wouldn’t take _no_ for an answer.

“We still have to see that!” he exclaimed. “You shouldn’t have-…” he continued, but stopped after discovering the shocking truth. He couldn’t move…

“I see that you realized your immobility.” I said calmly, summoning his destroyed gun that lied on the ground, to my hand. With a wave of my other hand, I repaired the previous damage I caused it, and pointed it toward the man’s head. “I assure you, Mr. Dewitt, I’m way out of your league…” I finished, under his wide unblinking eyes.

“Who-…what the hell are you?!” he whispered strongly.

“I’m afraid that I’m the one asking questions.” I replied. “And you don’t have to whisper for fear of attracting attention. No one would hear or see us.” I continued, speaking about the _notice-me-not_ charm that I casted around us. “Now, the first question: what is your full name?” I asked. “And don’t try to lie to me, I can sense when people lie.”

He frowned even more and tried again to struggle with the spell, but it was a futile attempt. Then he stopped, and seemed to weight out his options. Finally, he looked me in the eyes and replied.

“My name is Booker DeWitt.”

“Good. Mine, is Harry Potter. Pleased to meet you.” But he didn’t seem that enchanted with it. Very understandable. “Why are you in Columbia, and what does Elizabeth had to do with it?” I asked stepping closer to him.

“I...I’m here to protect the girl, and bring her…to Paris.” He answered. Good try…

“You’re here indeed to protect the girl, but you have to bring here somewhere…and it’s not to Paris.” I said. “Try again.”

“I’m telling you! It’s the truth!” he continued.

“Mr. DeWitt, you’re lying. Please, don’t make me use unpleasant methods to extract the truth.” I said, shaking my head. He cursed under his breath.

“I…I need to bring the girl to New York to wipe away my debt. I…I lost a big sum of money, and the man that I owe isn’t someone to be trifled with.” He explained, causing a grimace to form on my face. “I need the girl…”

“I’m sorry Mr. DeWitt, but I can’t let you take Elizabeth. She has just escaped that dreadful place, and I’m not letting you take her to another.” I said, saddened by his situation, but angered that he would condemn an innocent girl.

“I…I know. I was the one that set her free…” he whispered. “I saw what they did to her…”

“Then you must understand my position.” I said steely.

“And you must understand mine..! I can’t go back without her!”

“You have only yourself to blame, Mr. DeWitt.” I said harshly. We were responsible of our actions and the consequences it brought. I learned that lesson the hard way. “You seem like a good man to me, Mr. DeWitt. You should take your life in your own hands.”

“You don’t know me, pal. I’m no good man.” He said casting his eyes down.

“You’re not born a good man. You become one, by your actions.” I supplied.

“No deed can repent for my sins.” He whispered.

“Oh, I assure you Mr. DeWitt, there is always a choice. It is only the matter of taking the good…or the easy.

With a wave of my hand, I released him from the spell and he fell to his knees, the sudden recovery of control over his body overwhelming him. After he stood up, I handed the gun back to him and turned toward Elizabeth. Releasing a sigh I took a step forward before hearing him speak.

“What will you do now?” he asked, returning his weapon to its holster.

“I don’t know. I have very little knowledge of this place, but one thing is sure: the people behind her imprisonment would come after her sooner than later. And I don’t want to put her in more danger than I have to.” I answered truthfully, watching her twirl happily under the music.

“Paris…” Booker whispered.

“What?”

“Paris. I hadn’t chosen that destination randomly.” He explained. “The girl is enamored with the city, from what I’ve seen of her. You should take her to Paris.” He finished, and I remarked something in his eyes. Something, that wasn’t there a few moments ago.

“It has merit. I will ask her and see what she thinks.” I said, surprised by his sudden cooperation. “I’ll just have to find a way to leave this crazy city.”

“I haven’t seen much of this place myself, but I’ve seen a few airships. You could use one of those.” He continued. “And…I will help you get to it. Four hands are better than two, after all…” he finished with resolve.

If I wasn’t an experienced killing machine, my eyes would have widened from the shock. He had done a complete turnaround from a few moments ago. And it was genuine. He wasn’t lying. What had changed?

“What made you so cooperative, all of a sudden?” I asked, intrigued.

“She reminded me my deceased daughter… She would have been about the same age as Elizabeth.” He explained with a melancholic look. “She is someone’s daughter too. And she was probably kidnapped.” He continued. “I…I don’t know what I would have done if my daughter was taken away from me…”

“You would have gone to the end of the world, and beyond…” I said sadly.

“Yeah, probably…” he agreed.

.

We stayed in silence for a few minutes before deciding that it was time to go. As one, we approached the dancing girl, but neither wanted to be the one to interrupt her. Finally I stepped toward her and waived my hand.

“Elizabeth…” I called calmly, but she couldn’t hear me over the music. “Elizabeth.” I repeated, louder. This time she turned toward me and upon spotting me, a flamboyant smile appeared on her face.

“Harry! Come dance with me!” she exclaimed in an exited voice, and I wondered how she still had so much energy, after all this time. “Come!” she continued, taking my hand and dragging me in the circle.

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea…” I replied, looking back, and spotting a smirking Booker. He was certainly finding my situation quite humorous. Seeing the dangerous man that had threatened him just a few minutes ago, forced to dance under a happy tune…

“Let’s dance, Harry!” the girl said happily, tugging my hand even more. With a resigned sigh, I began to move in rhythm along her. She happily jumped and twirled, as I calmly and methodically led the dance. She laughed with joy doing unusual but beautiful moves, as if she had danced all her life. And I realized that maybe, she had…

Despite myself, a small smile tugged my lips, now for the second time in the same day. A very rare occurrence…

Finally, after a few minutes, I decided that it was enough. “Elizabeth, we need to talk.” I said, but she was too caught in the dance. With a sigh, I jerked her toward me, and making her twirl, dropped her in my arms. She squealed in delight and smiled widely at me. “Elizabeth, we really need to talk.” I said, and after I put her back on her feet, I nodded toward Booker that was eying us with an indescribable face.

“Oh, Mr. DeWitt! You’re awake!” she exclaimed, approaching the man. “How do you feel?”

“Fine.” he said simply.

“Elizabeth, what do you think about leaving Columbia?” I asked suddenly.

“Leave Columbia?” she repeated. “Yes...” she continued in a whisper.

“What do you say about Paris?” I asked again. Her eyes widened.

“Paris...?! Yes! Yes! I want to go!” she said with excitement. “But...how could we do that?”

“Mr. DeWitt had quite an ingenious idea to _borrow_ an airship.” I explained. “It shouldn't be too hard with our range of skills...”

“Well, let's go then!” the girl said excitedly.

“Speaking of skills, you never mentioned what you were doing here and how you did...what you did.” The older man remarked.

“I'm here to protect Elizabeth, as you surely understood by now. Actually I was on my way to the library in the Monument Island, to set Elizabeth free, when the building began shaking and I heard her scream.” I began, nodding toward the girl. “I followed you to the top when the statue crumbled. I have to congratulate you on your quick reflexes, Mr. DeWitt; they saved both of your lives.”

“Thanks..”

“After I saw the both of you fall to the water, I used an ability of mine to teleport near you and caught Elizabeth. I’m sorry that I didn’t catch you, but at the time, her safety was more important.” I continued. Then...” I began but was interrupted by the said girl.

“And then he slayed the Songbird with a wooden sword!” she exclaimed.

“You killed that beast?!” the man asked me incredulous.

“Well, I think, but I'm not sure. I severed a big portion of its body and it crashed in the water.” I explained. “And it's not a sword, but a wand.” I continued, summoning my Elder wand to my hand.

“A wand?” Booker asked, raising an eyebrow. He furrowed his brows and leaned toward it. “What kind of weapon is it?”

“A Magical one.” I replied. “I’m what you call, a Wizard.”

“Wizard? Magic?” DeWitt asked even more disbelieving.

“Oh, don’t be so surprised. After all you’ve seen here: flying cities, fire throwing people, mechanical men… it isn’t that hard to believe that magic exists, is it?” I asked rolling my eyes.

“So, it’s not a sword…?” Elizabeth asked slowly.

“No…” I said with a snicker.

“And, what can you do with your…magic?” Booker asked.

“Everything I wish.” I replied simply. It was the complete truth. It had no boundaries.

Then with a quick flick of my wrist, I conjured a red rose and offered it to Elizabeth.

“Whoa…” she whispered eying the flower in her hand. “It’s beautiful.”

“It’s eternal. It’ll never wither.” I supplied.

“That’s…”

“Magic.” I interrupted her. “Now, I think we should better go.

.

The other two nodded and we began walking toward the exit of the beach. Booker, that was walking the closer to me, asked me another question.

“You never said why you came to protect her.”

“Because I’m like her…” I replied.

“You mean, you have…”

“The same powers to control rips in the space-time continuum, yes.” I answered seriously. “And I know the consequences of usurping that power; which is exactly what the people that guarder Elizabeth in that tower want. I can’t let them use her like that…”

“What do you mean the consequences? Have you misused that power?” he asked a frown appearing on his face.

“A story for another time, Mr. DeWitt.” I answered. “This way.” I continued pointing toward a metallic gate. Suddenly I had a sense of Déja vu. Elizabeth opened the gate and stopped, for two people were obstructing her way.

“What…? You again?” I heard Booker ask in disbelief.

I felt a cold shiver travel my back, as I turned toward the gate. There, stood the Luteces, each of them holding a pillow with a gold jeweled box on it. What were they doing her-… Wait! Did he just say: You again…?! Booker knew of the Luteces…?!

“Oh no…” I whispered with dread, as they opened their boxes.

“The Bird?”

“Or the Cage?

.

.

**************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and say what you think!


	5. Chapter 5 : Beginning

###########################################################################

June 27, 1912

The situation is really a messy one. It’s really the first time I’m encountering those types of things, and boy, I’ve seen strange things. *sigh*. Dumbledore once told me something in one of his moments of wisdom, which were few and far between. He is a wise man, but he is also very old, and sometimes his notion of things is different from our own. I digress... He said that sometime in life, you will have to make a choice; between what is easy and what is right. And everyone knows that nothing is ever easy for Harry Potter. So there is no point in saying what choice I choose. You already know it…

###########################################################################

 

Chapter 5: Beginning 

.

.

As an intrigued Elizabeth approached the two redheads, I caught Booker by his shoulder and jerked him back. By reflex his hand moved to his pistol, but after seeing who it was, he relaxed.

“You said ' _You again'._ Does that mean that you know those two?” I asked urgently.

“Well, I wouldn't go as far as to say that I know them. Though, they were the ones that brought me to Columbia.” he answered.

“By a tear?” I asked again, a frown appearing on my face.

“A tear? What tea-... Oh, you mean _that_ tear. No, they brought me to a lighthouse where I used a...well, a flying thing to come here.” he continued. “Do you know them?”

“Yes.” was my simple answer. “Have they crossed your path after that??”

“Yeah. I saw them a few times. They even sent me a telegram to not choose #77 in the raffle. Bastards were right. It was the winning one. Won me nothing good though...” he mumbled.

“W-What?!” I exclaimed, for the first time losing my cool in front of someone. My eyes widened. They had sent a message advising to not choose a certain number. Why? Did they know the outcome of the raffle because it was a setup? Or, did they know what he would _choose_ and that it would be the winning number?

I don't know why but something told me it was the later. So that meant foreknowledge. And for that there were only a handful of possibilities: either they were seers, or, the more plausible in my opinion, they had already experienced it once, which meant _time-travel_...

Why and how far they traveled were the main questions.

Suddenly something clicked in my head and I turned toward the older man. “Did they stop you on your way to the Monument Island so that you could flip a coin?” I asked.

“Yes...” he replied slowly, a frown appearing on his face.

“And you choose Tails and won.” I continued.

“How did you know?” he said bewildered.

“Just a logic supposition.” I answered. “They asked me the same thing.” I elaborated at his raised eyebrow.

What could that mean?

“Harry! Mr. DeWitt!” Elizabeth called out of a sudden, waiving her hand in our direction. “Can you help me?” she asked and we rapidly approached them. “I just can’t decide which one to take.” She continued taking a step to the side to show us what were in the boxes that the Luteces were holding. Necklaces…

“Oh, let _him_ help you” Booker said with a wave toward me. “Know nothin’ about jewels.” He continued, and I wiped my head toward the man, nearly cracking my neck. What was he insinuating?! An angry frown appeared on my face as I took a step toward him.

“Come on then, Harry! Help me, please!” the girl continued, talking a hold of my hand and dragging me toward the redheads. They were as stoic as ever, and that unnerved me a bit.

“So, the Bird?” Robert began.

“Or, the Cage?” Rosalind finished.

“I’m sure he will choose the Bird.” Her brother continued, turning toward her.

“No, nothing beats the Cage.” She protested.

What were they trying to achieve here? Again, they appeared on our path, proposing two choices. The coin, and now this… Heads or Tails? Bird or Cage? To Help or not Help? All Binary compositions… Like Right or Left? Black or White? Yes or No…?

Always Binary choices. Were they trying to show me something? Then it clicked… There was always a third choice…

 “Harry?” I heard Elizabeth whisper next to me.

“None.” I said finally.

“None?” she asked raising an eyebrow.

“None..?” Rosalind repeated with surprise.

“I…I can’t let you take something from those two, Elizabeth.” I continued.

“What? Why? Do you know them?” she queried.

“Yes. They are Robert and Rosalind Lutece.” I explained.

“Rob-…Wh-…No…” Elizabeth said, suddenly taking a stumbling step back, as fear crossed her face. “Impossible…!” she whispered.

“What is it?!” I asked, worried by her unexpected change of mood.

“Now I remember their faces. I-I saw them on a few pictures... But they are dead! They died in an accident! They are dead!” the girl exclaimed.

“Dead?” Robert repeated. “Are we dead, sister?” he asked abruptly turning toward the ginger haired woman.

“I think that I wouldn’t have missed such an important occurrence.” Rosalind replied. “What about you?” she asked back.

“Oh, I’m certainly not dead.” Robert said, raising his hand to his face, as if to confirm it.

“I suppose you’re not.” Rosalind agreed. “But this girl affirms otherwise.”

“Are you saying that you’re taking her world over mine?” the red haired man asked, indignantly.

“Well, maybe she is right.” Rosalind explained.

“Or, maybe not.” The Luteces said in chorus, a serious edge appearing in their voices.

“Probabl-…”

“Would you stop it?!” I exclaimed, interrupting the man. They were really getting on my nerves.

“No need to raise the level of your voice over the recommended decibel value, Mr. Potter.” Rosalind remarked with an offhand gesture.   

“Tell me why you are doing all this! Tell me!” I cried out in frustration. The things I discovered with each step I took, only made everything more complicated. They were supposed to be dead, if Elizabeth was telling the truth; but so was I. Since the very beginning I knew that they weren't human. They were... _something else_. So this revelation wasn't as mind blowing as people could think. Then what were they trying to show me?

What were they trying to accomplish? They asked for my help, yet they asked DeWitt too. Both of us had to protect Elizabeth, and I had to agree that a second pair of hands could only be benefic, though I still had to see what the man next to me was capable of. The question was: what the Luteces would gain from all this?

They could break the boundaries between dimensions. They could create tears. Travel between worlds. So why in the name of Merlin were they doing all this?

Then, my earlier discussion with Booker came back to me and I frowned even more. They had some sort of foreknowledge. Like Hermione and I in my third year, when we used the Time-Turner to save Sirius… Thinking about my godfather brought back the still healing wound in my withered heart. But I pushed that thought away. I had found him, but he was no longer in my grasp. Still, he was alive and well, and that's all that mattered. That day I accepted my role, and moved on.

Shaking my head I brought my attention to the matter at hand. They had a foreknowledge, but they hadn't used a Time-Turner, of that I was sure. For I knew, despite not being very well versed in the old arcane and runes that alimented the Paradox device, they were two major rules: one, you could only travel back on the timeline you existed, or would exist; and two, only living beings could use the Time-Turner.

And the Luteces didn't meet the second criteria. This meant they were not time travelers...

But they still knew about the future. How? And what had Elizabeth to do with all this?

At that thought my eyes widened. Elizabeth! She was the key! And I was nearly certain to what...

“Oh, I see that you're starting to understand the rules of this _Game_.” Robert said suddenly with a smirk. “An excellent development, I can assure you.”

“A development that brings us closer to our goal, Mr. Potter.” Rosalind continued.

“Your goal...” I stated with a grimace. I hated being held in the dark.

“Our.” Robert repeated, emphasizing the word. “You'll understand everything in time, Mr. The Man-Who-Hasn't-Died.” he finished with a smile.

I narrowed my eyes, but an instant later a loud noise on my left made me turn toward it by reflex. When my head was already halfway in that direction, I realized my error and cursed under my breath. And my assumption was correct, as I rapidly jerked my head back toward the twins, they were already gone...

 

“What... where are they?” Elizabeth asked looking around.

“They vanished again. Like the last time.” Booker stated. Then he turned toward me and raised an eyebrow. “What was all that about?”

“I don’t know, but I sure as hell will find out…” I grumbled. “They are not our enemies, but neither are they our friends. And until we aren’t sure about their motives, we’ll have to be wary of them.”

“What about Elizabeth saying that they are supposed to be dead?” DeWitt asked again.

“There is a truth in her worlds. The Luteces aren’t human, I’m sure of that.” I explained.

“So what are they, if not human?”

“Use your imagination Mr. DeWitt. With all the crazy stuff you saw lately, everything is possible.”

“Oh…And I really wanted a necklace…” Elizabeth whispered to my left, and I had to stifle a snort. She was really too innocent. And I hoped with all my withered heart that she wouldn’t suffer any more than she already had.

I shook my head slowly, and made a sign for Elizabeth to approach and hand me her rose that I had conjured a few minutes ago. After I took the flower, I waved my wand over it and a second later it transformed into a golden intricate necklace with a rose motif. Content with the result, I handed it back to her.

She snatched it from my hand and started to inspect the necklace under every angle. Finally she launched me a beaming smile and attached it to her neck.

 “Thank you! It’s very beautiful!” she exclaimed.

“I’ll buy you a better one in Paris.” I said with a small grin, to which she smiled even wider. “But now we have to move.” I continued.

With a sign of my hand, I indicated the direction and we started to walk again. After a few minutes we arrived to the gateway that led toward the station, but it was guarded by policemen, which were asking for identification papers before entrance.

“Damn it.” I heard Booker curse beside me. “I don't think that we can pass here. Those policemen would surely recognize one of us. But it's the only way to the gondola." he sighed.

"Don't worry, that's something I can easily fix." I said with a smirk.

"Fix...? You mean with..."

"Yes, Mr. DeWitt."

"Booker. Call me Booker."

"Alright. Then let us..." I began before being interrupted.

"Harry! Harry! This way." Elizabeth said to our right. She was kneeling in front of a door, hidden from the eyes of the crowd in the shadow created by this sunny day.

We approached her as quickly as we could without raising suspicions. And just when I wanted to ask what in Merlin she was doing, the door opened with a small click. I was amazed, and by the look on his face, Booker too.

"Have you just picked a lock?" he asked incredulous. And her smart reply made me grin.

"I've read a lot of books, Mr. DeWitt."

“Of course you have…” I whispered, taking the lead and entering the long corridor. For good measures I turned around and locked the door with magic. If someone was already on our tracks, at least it would slow him down.

We continued to walk then turned left, and instantly I remarked a number of janitors, doormen and so on, wearing white costumes, and the most peculiar, they were all Afro-American.

“Good day, sirs, miss.” A doorman said politely.

“Thanks, to you as well.” I said back, making his eyes widen. What had I said? Then I raised my eyes and saw I sign on the wall: _Toilet, Black only_. That’s when I remembered _when_ I was.

“That’s right; I forgot I’m in the 1920s…” I whispered to myself, but it wasn’t quiet enough, for my companions heard me.

“What do you mean by: _I’m in the 1920s?_ ” DeWitt inquired instantly.

“Exactly what it means, Booker.” I said with a sigh. “I’m not really from around here, as you have remarked.”

“Yeah, well, me neither. But that doesn’t answer my question.”

“No, it doesn’t.” I launched back with a look that said: _Not another word!_ He seemed to catch on my annoyance and resigned himself. But, alas! Elizabeth wasn’t going to leave the matter alone.

“Harry, you asked me to trust you. Then, make me trust you…” she said with an unusually serious face.

I sighed in defeat and waved my hand, launching a Muffliato around us, making our oncoming conversation private.

“When I said that I’m not from around here, I actually meant the time.”

“The…the time?” the girl asked, raising a delicate eyebrow.

“Yes. While we are in the 1920s, I’m actually from 2005.” I said finally. Their reactions were exactly as I imagined. Surprise, disbelief, apprehension and finally, shock. What else could you think about an apparent time traveler?

“But it’s…”

“Magic. Like I said, nothing is impossible with it.” Of course, I choose to ignore the Luteces’ role in all this. That was a matter for another time.

“So, if you’re from the future…how it is in the future? Tell us! What has changed?” Elizabeth asked excitedly.

“Not as much I you think.”

“What do you mean?”

“Human nature is always human nature, despite how you look at it. Nothing has changed.” I said with finality. The smile on her face slowly faded away.

“But, if you know the future, you can change it for the better, no?” she asked.

“No…”

“Why not?!” she exclaimed, a furious glare marring her beautiful face.

“Because, I’m not from this world.”

“What..?!” Booker asked suddenly. “An…alien?”

“No.” I said with a snort. “I’m not from this reality.” I continued. It was easy to see that they were lost, DeWitt more so than Elizabeth.

“Like the rose!” she exclaimed, her eyes widening.

“What rose?” I asked, at a loss of words.

Abruptly she hugged herself and turned away from us. Something was amiss, I could feel it. She was hesitating to reveal it. But nonetheless, she spoke. “When I was little, I could create tears. Not only open them, but create them and go whenever I wished. Worlds that were different from our own. Places that shouldn’t exist. I had the power to…go there. But not anymore.” She finished. And with every statement my eyes grew in size. “So, I believe you, Harry.” A gave her a small grateful nod. No words from my part were needed to show my appreciation.

After a few more moments of standing there and thinking about what was revealed, we finally continued our march to the gondola. On our way, we passed a number of mechanical theaters about some _‘Duke and Dimwit’_. Elizabeth explained that they were actually educational characters for children. But after hearing one of them myself, I came to the conclusion that it was propaganda in its purest forms. Formatting children since their young age to become what the government wanted them to become. And by government I meant Comstock.

As we were finally arriving to our destination, a young woman interpolated us.

“Annabelle?” she asked turning toward Elizabeth. Instantaneously my senses prickled.

“Excuse me?” was the girl’s answer.

“Annabelle, it’s me Esther.” The woman continued.

“Oh, heu, no it’s not Annabelle.” Elizabeth said, a small frown appearing on her face.

“Are you sure?”

“My name is Elizabeth.”

“Elizabeth. Isn’t that a lovely name?” the woman stated matter-of-factly. And that’s when the tingling was too much, and I acted.

“Esther!” I called back, and the moment her gaze met mine, I was in her head. I saw an ambush prepared to kill the _false shepherd_ and bring Elizabeth back to the Prophet. Professionals trained to kill. I couldn’t allow that.

“Yes?” she asked, oblivious to my intrusion. A slight contraction of her lips, nearly imperceptible to the untrained eye, showed her anxiety. A wave of my hand, and she was under my control.

“Is there another way to the gondola?” I asked, an edge of seriousness entering my voice.

“Yes.” Was her simple answer.

“What is going on?” Booker inquired, his hand sliding to the pistol on his belt.

“There is an ambush at the ticket parlor ahead, to kill you and take Elizabeth back.” I explained. “And Esther is one of them.”

“What? How do you know that?”

I touched the side of my head with my finger, to answer that question. “Esther, show us the way.” I continued. With a nod, the woman led us away. After a few minutes, we arrived in a small room, with many aeration conducts on the walls that could easily fit a lying adult.

“The conducts lead to the gondola.” She said monotonously. I nodded and with another wave of my hand I ripped the grid from its hinges. “Booker, you go first, then Elizabeth. I will cover our tracks.” I said. With a nod, the ex-soldier entered the opening and started to crawl forward. Launching me a questioning glance, Elizabeth went to follow him, but I stopped her.

“What?” she asked, a frown appearing on her face. To answer her question, I undid the knot that maintained my cloak, and covered her with it. “What is it?”

“Take this cloak. It has magical properties. It makes you invisible.” I explained.

“Invisible?!”

“Yes. When you close the cloak around you, you can’t be seen.” And to show her, I took the front of the cloak and tightened it around her fragile body. Instantly her body disappeared, leaving only hear head visible.

“Incredible!”

“Use it if you’re in danger and we’re not around.” I said. “Better be ready than sorry.”

“Thank you.” After a nod from my part, she entered the opening, leaving me alone with the woman.

Finally I turned toward Esther. Understanding what I wanted, she took her pistol in hand and left the room, closing the door behind her. I knew it was inhuman, but after taking part in so many wars, I realized that victory was all that mattered. After a few minutes of crawling in the enclosed space, I heard a gunshot, followed by a scream, and then six other gunshots until silence took over again. Closing my eyes I sighed again. All this was really starting to tire me. The constant war and conflict, despite the exhilarating feeling that was brought by the fight for your life, was becoming too much. It was so ironic that by trying to stop wars, I was just postponing for another time and place, and universe and whatever...  

Finally I jumped from the conduct and stood beside my two companions.

“Where is Esther?” Elizabeth asked looking around. Oh, Elizabeth and her innocent heart…

“I sent her back, to buy us time.” I answered. “Let’s go, we need to move.” I continued, walking toward the gondola. After we entered, Booker activated the handle and the car started to move on the suspended sky railway.

“In a few minutes we will be at the bay; and after we take hold of the First Lady Airship, all left would be to fly to Paris.” Booker said, a small grin appearing on his face.

“I sure hope so.” I whispered. But I knew that nothing could ever be easy for one Harry James Potter. I didn’t say that aloud, of course. But I was right nonetheless… For, suddenly the gondola violently wobbled to the side, as if punched, followed by a piercing unholy shriek.

“Damn it!” I cursed, as DeWitt took his pistol in hand, frantically looking around.

“No…” I heard Elizabeth’s intake of breath. “No!” she cried out, her eyes growing in size with every second. “He…he is back!”

“Calm down Elizabeth!” I ordered, as the gondola shook again. “Shit! Booker, try to calm her down. I’m going outside!” And without waiting for an answer from his part, I vanished one of the windows and jumped out of the car. Twirling in the air, I apparated on the gondola’s roof.

I saw the cursed bird fly toward us at great speed, surely trying to rip the sky-line to shreds. But I would have none of it. With a slash of my wand, I launched a Reducto, but the damned bird barrel rolled and escaped my spell. When it was only a dozen yards away, I blasted it to my left with a flourish. Losing its control over the trajectory, it slammed in the wall with force.

“Calm down, Elizabeth!” I heard Booker exclaim below, trying to appease the hysterical girl. “Harry will kill it!”

“No! Y-you can’t kill it! He will take me back!”

“Booker!” I cried out.

“I’m trying!” was his reply.

The Songbird emerged from the crumbled wall and launched itself again toward us. I noticed that he had some sort of stiches over the wound that I had inflicted to him in our last encounter. With another screech he approached, and with another spell I sent him fly away. The beast just refused to die.

“Elizabeth! Stop it! Harry!” Booker called me.

“No. I will not let him take me back! NO!” Elizabeth screamed, and my eyes widened as I felt an overload of energy below me.

“Harr-…” was what I heard, before silence met my ears. With dread, I apparated inside the gondola to see…nothing. They were gone! They had disappeared! Elizabeth must have opened a tear in her panic. Damn it!

A screech resounded in the distance, and a snarl deformed my face, as I furiously apparated back to the roof of the car. The Songbird was hovering a distance from me.

“You son of a bitch!” I screamed at it. “It’s your fault that they disappeared!” I continued with anger. “I’ll make you pay!” I exclaimed waving the Elder Wand in an intricate movement. “Try to survive this!!” I screamed again, launching the most powerful Fiendfyre I ever used. A gigantic screaming fire dragon escaped my wand and launched itself toward the bird. The beast stood no chance against my fury, and the dragon devoured it in mere seconds, leaving only ashes in its wake.

My breath was ragged, my hand trembled, and most of all, I was angry beyond measure. For I knew that the chance of opening a tear toward the exact same world that my companions disappeared to, was near to zero, to not say inexistent.

I let escape a scream of anger and crumbled to my knees. What was I supposed to do now?

.

.

.

***************

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Please review and say what you think! :)


End file.
